moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Adminship/REALROSS (2)
Hey Everyone, today I have chosen to have another try at making a request for adminship! I am an avid fan of the wiki (as well as Moshi Monsters itself), and I am prepared to do a lot of editing - I make loads of edits each day and have over Edits! I upload High Quality image and sound files daily, through SWF files that I am very experienced with. Below, I have listed some reasons as to why you should support me. *I am on chat all the time I possibly can be, I have had experiences as a chat moderator. *I am currently a rollback, I have used the tools appropriately, and have enjoyed to. *I know all the rules of the wiki and I definitely would not abuse powers. *I will continue to work as hard as I do, daily. *I try my best to help everyone out, whatever the circumstances. *I do not want the tools just for the power - I actually want the tools to use them wisely! *Through WikiProjects my aim is to help the wiki be the best that it can possibly be. Before you edit with your opinion, I'd like to remind you the true meaning of voting, inspired by Pepper: *'This is not about simply am I a good friend or not.' *'This is about my editing and use of tools.' *'I know I don't exactly have the best reputation - I ask you to put this aside and consider my edits.' *'This time, I don't want any arguments in the comments section, please, thanks! :)' Thank you for reading I hope you can put differences aside and vote :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' Support * Oppose *Please forgive me before you read what I write. Think of this as, say, constructive criticisim. I am just trying to make sure our wikia has the most fit administrators we can have. I am impressed with your edits, and I cannot say they have been unvaluble. Now, onto the "criticisim" of this opposition. The problem here is, while you are social, you are somewhat rude (again, please do not take this the other way) to some users. I have seen it happen, and we cannot have Administrators who are even somewhat rude. I know you are very active on chat; but I frequently see you engaging in fights there. I do understand you have anger issues, but if you'd hope to be an admin, you would need to get those under control. Carwyn, one of our past admins, also had the problem and he was demoted (not to the disrespect of Carwyn). Noted, you are definitely progressing very well and I think within a period of time you can become as friendly as you are to me in Private Message! I am honestly proud of the progress you have made since your first Admin request. Overall, I just need you to fix the few bumps in the road and I think you'd be good to go. Regards, .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 22:21, March 1, 2014 (UTC) *To be honest, I agree with most of what Toast stated above. Ross, you are great for editing and you have made some really good edits and we are lucky to have someone like you on board! However, I feel as if some users would not feel right with you having powers on Chat as you don't have the best relationship with some people. I'm sorry for opposing, I have nothing against you, sorry! Joe | Need help? | *You always pick fights with people for no reason and I don't think you would make the best admin at the moment (my opinion) Thanks, User:StevenGerrard (talk) 01:17, March 2, 2014 (UTC) *I have observed this wikia for about 2 months now and I have seen many many sides of you, Ross. And as I am a grown-up person who've seen a lot, I am never sure just who is the real you. Does that matter, you might ask? Let me tell you a thing. I never cared for a community at all when it came to wikia work. I just wanted to improve this wikia because I could not find the info I wanted. I also wanted to have fun. My first edits were mostly reverted by you, or so you told me when we first met. "It works differently on this wikia" I was new and you did not know me. Nobody knew me. I panicked because I did not know what to do. A good friend told me this wikia will only welcome you when you are known in the chat, and thus in the community. I hated it. I can work very well yet I have to mingle with kids to get things done? But I did. And I grown to love these "kids" too. Including you. ''So if I never had the chance to be judged by my work alone, why should you? Even though I still have that sentiment, like you said, "this wikia works differently". I mean, on your work for the wikia, it would've been support all the way, but the community is important. And you shall be judged by how you act in the community too. Which my finding proof me to be not so well. Aside stories I picked up, which I will wave away, I was there when you weren't at your best. For example, yesterday and the day before? Not the bestest time to refresh your RFA. We cannot allow an admin to lose it like that, for it will not be save for users. And that is why I oppose for now. But you will get better and I will continue to support you in your growth. Tip: not getting sad over opposition might be a start. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 01:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) *I oppose! I'm sorry, Ross but I have to say you can be a bit of a bully of chat. Although you have stated the reasons supporting your wanted adminship, I wouldn't really say that makes up for how you've previously treated others on chat. - DrLAB Comments * Okay, I am neutral for this. I mean, me and Ross fight a lot, but now we are friends? I honestly don't know because sometimes we are rude to eachother and then we are nice and get along. So I choose neither. Sorry. * Hey Ross, I don't know on this one, I know I supported on your last RFA, but times have changed a bit. I think you are right for the things you claim above but I don't think not everyone likes you. I am neutral. Good luck though! [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'OFFICIALHARRY]] |''' ---- Category:Inactive Requests for Rights